Another Stargate
by E. Nagrom
Summary: REPOST AND CORRECTED. SG-1 find that there is another Stargate on Earth, they must learn to trust the people who own the other Stargate to get back home...
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi

This is a story that I have written ages upon ages ago, and just left in the world of Fan fiction but I have had several people ask me if I could re-write this story to make it make more sense and to expand on several ideas that I have had.

To keep the peace I will try. If anyone out there would like to help me improve on this in anyway please feel free.

The summary…uh we find out that in the great Land of Australia, hundreds of kilometers from Alice Springs there is a Stargate program running, SG-1 and Australian Stargate team get swapped and must find a way home…

Another Stargate (Take 2)

Chapter 1: What happened to the teams??

General George Hammond was signing acquisition forms for the infirmary. He is in his office working at his cluttered desk there were piles of papers all wanting his signature that was due in two days time. Hammond generally liked to do the paper work when SG-1 is on Earth, as their emergencies that they get into take up more time than he can spare but some things you cannot plan. Hammond stretched his back and noted that the SGC was eerily quiet, yes, it was 0300 but there was a feeling in the air like it was a ghost town, but then it was the time of year that the personnel liked to spend time with friends and family--Christmas. Hammond liked the holidays before he started working here, he loved the festive holiday decorating the Christmas tree with his granddaughters and his children before that. Sneaking away with cookies his wife would bake… but now he wonders if the holidays are based on a false god or not. He looked back at the clock on his wall given to him by SG-1 last birthday 0315 sighing he went back to work. He was not expecting SG-1 back for three quarters of an hour but knew that in an hour and 45 minutes he will need to get SG-3 and SG-7 out on the planet to get SG-1 back. If he remembered correctly they were still on base knowing it was there turn to "rescue there butts" as both leaders of the team's delicately put it. Sighing Hammond grabbed the next form: medical supplies—again.

Hammond was bought back to reality by the sound of the Stargate coming online he walked down the stairs to the control room to see the technician that is always at the Stargate controls. Many people call him 'Walter' as a joke but truth be known Hammond does not know if it is his true name or not.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC sir." He commented

"Open the Iris." Hammond ordered he decided that he was going to ignore the fact that the technician had already patched the code through Hammond wondered why everyone in the room was staring at the embarkation room and why the gun's were raised. He looked and saw a man at the gate that was not part of the SGC. Hammond walked down the stairs and through the blast doors to hear the newcomer speak with his hands in the air.

"I mean you no harm…my name is Jo Hart I come from a planet called Earth." The newcomer said with raised hands…Hammond noted that the newcomer had used several languages before using English.

"Reveal yourself." Hammond ordered the man took off a helmet that reminded Hammond of the Rebel forces from Star Wars, specifically the one with the teddy bears err Ewok's the girl looked human with no sign of a Goa'uld tattoo or other signs of being a host.

Hammond ordered some of the SF's to relieve the female of her gun but had to get others to take weapons as she had them hidden in her outfit that no man would be willing to go…well willingly but would not survive. Hammond remembered seeing 7 knifes being handed over, 4 pistols, 2 P-90's and a couple of Zat's

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Hammond asked his voice was in amazement but thankfully, he managed to get his authoritive tone back towards the end.

"I was on a Goa'uld control planet I needed all the protection I could get." Hammond had a feeling she was not telling him everything she new.

"Colonel: escort this lady to the infirmary to be checked out then I want you and your team to guard her in the appropriate area." Hammond ordered the girl followed the Colonel and his team with no complaint. Hammond noticed that she walked the military way but would not have been older that 15.

This he decided was going to make a better report than missing SG-1's Search and Rescue.

Jack O'Neill was the last to exit the Stargate and therefore the last to see that his team did not come back to SGC but into some large room full of fifty Jaffa with there weapon's trained on them. Jack heard Carter finish saying something but he couldn't make out what it was but he saw what her panicked voice was over.

"Hello I think we made a wrong turn on the yellow brick road." Jack muttered under his breath as he took in his surroundings.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hart?" One Jaffa asked Jack noticed his tattoo was of the Sphinx.

"Looks like you're up Danny-boy." Jack volunteered him around 40 Jaffa turned there attention to Daniel

"Uh hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is Jack, Sam and—"

"Teal'c! Shol'va." The leader and a few others said together their tone and faces did not make the colonel feel like they were signing up to be part of his fan club

"Hey so you heard of our friend here then?" Jack quipped

"How dare you tarnish our facility with your presence?"

"Ah I see that you don't want our company allow us to dial home and we will be more than happy to leave you alone and never come back." Jack offered but he got hostility in return.

"Fre'nuk take these…_human's_ and lock them in the brig. Mal'uk will talk to them when he finds the time." The leader stated. Ten Jaffa flaked around SG-1 then proceeded to push and prod SG-1 to their holding cells.

The holding cell was a room half the size of the embarkation room at their SGC divided into three rooms: Bedroom, Living area and bathroom "thankfully with closing door or we will be seeing a lot more of each other than we would want to" Jack thought to himself.

"Carter, any ideas?" Jack asked as he sat in a beanbag the shape and colour of a large baseball.

"Three sir; one Daniel miss dialed and we have ended up on another planet, the gate glitched and sent us to another world or…this is the SGC but in another reality." Sam replied sitting on a lounge chair; Daniel was looking at the books when he piped up

"I didn't miss dial." Finding a book, that he thought could have been interesting he sat at a table and started to read it. Jack was looking around there was something strange about the walls of this place something that did not make sense.

"Carter do these walls look out of place to you?" Jack asked

"Yes there Tok'ra tunnels but this is a place run by Jaffa." Sam replied looking around confused.

"Did anyone else notice the symbol's on the Jaffa? There was Ra, Apophis and many other Goa'uld." Daniel added

"When one Goa'uld defeats another Goa'uld they will use the former slaves as part of their new army." Teal'c stated

"You are correct on that front Teal'c what have you all done with Hart?" a man asked he was slightly taller than Teal'c about two or three inches his tattoo on his forehead looked to have been burnt off and was wearing traditional clothing.

"Heart? We don't know anything about a Heart." Jack replied the man took a step closer to the force field keeping them in place.

"To get into this facility you need Harts signature with out it the chapa'ai will not work properly. As you are here you used her signature therefore you have her." The man replied

"You must be Mal'uk my name is Dan—"

"I know who you are Daniel Jackson I have been informed."

"We were on our way home when we accidentally came to your planet. We have no idea how or why we ended up here." Sam stated joining in on the conversation

"To what planet were you trying to get to?" Mal'uk asked out of respect to Sam

"Classified." Jack retorted, "Look here Mal'ik we are not the bad guys here—well to you we might be but we have no idea who this Hart person is. We never met the guy." Jack continued

"The pronunciation is Mal ook, and do not ever talk to me with venom in your voice again." Mal'uk said which caused Mal'uk and Jack to have a dominant stare contest neither one was going to step down and the guards and SG-1 new that and were trying to think of a distraction

"Mal'uk would I be able to talk to a technician about the Stargate and try to work out how we ended up here and try to find a way for you to get Hart back?" Sam asked hoping that Mal'uk will agree Mal'uk was still staring at Jack when he replied

"I am afraid I will be able to give you my second best technician my first has gone missing."

"Seems you have trouble keeping your staff." Jack quipped

"She should have been in your place. I will send you Ton'ik at once. When he arrives you may go wherever you wish." Mal'uk said to SG-1 finally releasing his eye contact with Jack and headed out the door Jack pulled a face similar to a five-year-old child.

Jo was sitting on the bed in what the guard called the VIP room it was painted military gray with nothing on the walls, it had a round table and two chairs near the door, an empty wardrobe, a single bed, and a bookcase. Her back was Ramrod straight and she kept her eyes on the door waiting for the interrogation to begin. The doctor that took all the tests told her 'escort' that there was no sign of a symbiote and the wounds she had were not serious. Jo appreciated the care that they took made her realize that they were not completely naïve when it came to the Goa'uld; after all they are not a race you want to argue with. She should know she has had bad experience with them recently and in the past. There was knock at the door before it was opened Jo stood at attention when a young SF girl came in with a tray.

"Hi there my name is Private Erin thought you might like some food, I must warn you though it's worse than it looks." Erin said laughing slightly putting the food on the table.

"Also there is a hairbrush, hair ties and other items I thought you might like to use, there all new and sealed." Erin added pointing to a black bag the size of a large pencil case next to the covered dish.

"Thank you for you generosity." Jo replied she noticed that Private Erin looked as uncomfortable as Jo felt.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Erin asked honestly

"No this is fine…thank you" Jo replied Erin then walked out of the room leaving Jo along to think of other ways she could have ended up here. Instead, she kept thinking back to her last mission one she had to complete alone shaking her head to get back to the task she started to go through different theories that has been happening since she was part of the Stargate project but each one was less likely than the last. The smell of the food drifting over to her was making her feel sick but she did not know what to do about it so she just left it there hoping her 'hosts' wouldn't be offended. Not that she wanted to be interrogated, far from it she had no idea what laws this planet had for all she new they could be allowed to use rusty metal with no form of antibiotics to get the information they want.

Jo fearing she called upon her interrogators telepathically she stood up and saluted the General as he walked in hoping her amazement was well hidden she saw that he told his guards to stay out side after saluting her back.

"Jo my name is General Hammond. I am in charge if this facility was wondering if we could have a chat." He said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes sir." Jo replied and sat at the round table opposite him placed her hands on the table in front of her hoping she and the general were able to work out what went wrong with the Stargate and that she could get home.

"I am very curious at how you managed to get SG-1's IDC code to enter this facility." Hammond mentioned

"To be honest sir, I have no idea what an SG-1 or IDC even are… I was on a mission with…I was on a mission that went wrong. I was on my way back home when I found myself in your facility." Jo answered

"You have not heard of SG-1?" Hammond asked skeptically

"No sir, I have not." Jo answered she saw that the General leant back in his chair. A habit that her best friend does when he is contemplating his next move in a chess match.

"What planet were you coming from?" Hammond asked

"I can not answer that sir. I and my people have signed treaties and in many clauses not to disclose any gate addresses or Planet names." Jo replied

"You said you came from a Goa'uld controlled planet, I doubt you hold a treaty with them if you needed 27 weapons in total." Hammond replied

"The planet was not always controlled by a Goa'uld. In fact, it was many generations since the Goa'uld visited the planet. I was asked to go there to check on some friends when I found the Goa'uld retook the planet…the weapons you found on me were weapons left behind by my people." Jo replied she knew it was not the full truth but she was not ready to go into details just yet.

Hope this first chapter makes more sense that the original…did not realize how confusing this was until I re-read it LOL

E.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Eternal Density for adding this to your Story Alert.

* * *

Chapter 2.

SG-1 were sitting in their 'cell' Jack found an old tennis ball that still had bounce left in it so he and Daniel were trying to teach Teal'c how to play handball Sam noticed that he was not paying attention but seemed to be day dreaming. Sam new that you could not ask him what he daydreams about if they were on a mission, as he would deny all knowledge that he did, on world it was a different matter although you could get him to be quiet after a while unlike Daniel.

"Out" Jack claimed to Daniel who was arguing that it was lines not full but Jack wasn't hearing any of it.

"Ok T you were watching was that a line or a full?" Jack asked Sam looked up from where she was sitting to hear Teal'c's reply when the shield opened and in walked a man around 35 years of age Tan brown coloured skin sandy blond hair wearing a tattoo of his 'god' in the shape of an obelisk and did not look happy to be in the presence of SG-1

"My name is Ton'ik I have been ordered to you for assistance." He replied looking at the back wall the entire time.

"Glad to meet you my name is Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c." Daniel stated he new by the look Jack gave him that he was wasting time but he thought that if they had some kind of civility between the parties involved they may get home faster.

"Sam what was it you required that Mal'uk sent me here for?" He asked looking at Sam

"Oh I was wondering if I could have your help in looking at the Stargate and seeing if there was some sort of technological glitch that sent us here instead of Joe." Sam replied uncertain of his reactions.

"You want access to our DHD to try to see what Stargate addresses have come in through the Stargate? The DHD records the previous 50 combinations but not all in chronological order." Ton'ik replied

"Yes I understand that." Sam replied

"We have treaties with countless worlds stating we will not share that information." Ton'ik continued as if Sam didn't mention anything.

"I won't be writing any down I will be looking for the Stargate address of the planet we came from." Sam assured. Ton'ik stood at attention looking as if he was weighing up his options.

"Could you tell me the symbols that you will be looking for? In order." Ton'ik replied

"Uh no I couldn't but—"

"I can." Daniel piped up Ton'ik looked at him

"Daniel Jackson write them down I will go through the control crystals and tell you if the Stargate address was supposed to come here or not." Ton'ik replied Daniel grabbed the paper and writing equipment and wrote down the seven symbols Ton'ik then walked out the room.

"Teal'c did the Obelisk represent what I think it represented?" Daniel asked

"It is the symbol of Hatshepsut." Teal'c replied with no emotion

"Who?" Jack asked

"Well Hatshepsut was a female in Ancient Egypt who was the daughter of Thuthmose I and Ahmes. When her father died Hatshepsut became co-regent to her half-brother and later husband when she found a, oh I'd say, loophole that allowed her to become the full pharaoh of Egypt she would rule Egypt while her brother/husband Thuthmose II went to war. She later depicted herself as a male to follow in the traditions of the culture. She was famous for many expeditions including the expedition to Punt—"

"Oh liked the races did she?" Jack asked Sam noticed the glare Daniel gave him.

"She was seen by the rest of Egypt as a true pharaoh and one who was loved by the god's as the expedition went well they bought back products Egyptians desired - myrrh, frankincense, woods, sweet-smelling resin, ivory, spices, gold, ebony, ivory and aromatic trees. Even animals like monkeys and leopard skins and fish." Daniel concluded

"Sounds ok so far except there have to be some sort of gossip or muddy waters wouldn't there?" Jack asked then instantly regretting it when Daniel's eyes lit up and spoke faster like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yeah it is believed that she was having an affair with a man named Senmut a tutor for Hatshepsut's daughter Neferura when she was a child. He managed to acquire over 40 titles through out Hatshepsut's reign he was one of her strongest supporters, not much is known about him except he was born in a working class family but climbed the military ladder with fast speed. He disappeared off all records sometime before Hatshepsut died."

"Wow Daniel how do you remember so much about this yet you seem to forget the safety protocol's we put in place for the safety of the team?" Jack asked

"Because they make no sense."

"Oh and that story does?"

"Besides I listen and follow procedure… mostly."

"Right shall we get Dr. Frasier to pull out your medical file—all of it? Daniel remember the episode of Home Improvement when Tim Allen had to go to hospital and they showed us the file on a traveling trolley thing?"

"Yeah and don't say mine is that long!" Daniel replied

"No it's twice that and no only do you have the mug but the T-shirt as well."

"O'Neill Daniel Jackson this will not help us get out of here." Teal'c commented Sg-1 turned to look at him forgetting he was there.

"Your right T."

"Carter if Ton'ek can't get the Stargate address where does that leave us?" Jack asked

"That was what I was about to ask." Ton'ik said as he walked in face as cold as the arctic wind.

* * *

Jo could see that General Hammond was get in annoyed with the limited answers she could give him. It wasn't her fault really, the fact that he seems to be asking questions that she can't answer. He walked out for about an hour giving both of them a rest, it seemed that they were going around in circles. Jo knew many of his tactics, as they were primitive ones compared to what she had to endure for many years of her life. It seemed that he would ask the same question but in a different way. He walked back in and they both started the interrogation once more

"How did you get here?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I believe what happened was there was two Stargate's that opened up close to each other and the matter stream got your team and myself mixed up." Jo replied

"We are the only planet with a working Stargate in this solar system." Hammond replied

"Doesn't matter, the next seven Solar systems may not have a Stargate but the eighth one will be close enough." Jo replied

"Would you have any idea on where my people will be?" Hammond asked.

"They could be on any planet between the Stargate they were on to here… or my planet." Jo replied.

"That's what my scientists are telling me." Hammond replied reluctantly

"It is an extremely rare occurrence. You would have better luck trying to find hen's teeth." Jo responded

"I will have to talk this over with some of my scientist to see if it is possible." Hammond said as he stood up

"What do you mean by 'hens teeth?" he asked looking down at her

"That it is extremely rare finding a tooth on a chook is impossible but it has been known to happen."

"Chook?"

"Chicken." Jo replied Hammond shook his head as he walked out the door leaving Jo in the room alone. She noticed that there was a pad of paper and a pen so she started writing down a few of her ideas on what could have happened to end up on a planet that was not hers.

After several minutes, Jo realized that it was going to be hard to pin point what went wrong if she did not know what planet she was on but doubted she was going to find out in a hurry. When she asked that in the interrogation, the subject was changed. Jo was off on her own world still writing. When she returned to reality she saw that she had written what happened to her on that planet, not wanting to read let alone remember what happened she ripped the paper into tiny squares and placed them in her pocket hoping that the old "out of mind out of site" saying would prove to be true this time around.

Jo didn't remember falling asleep but she must have done because she woke at the table with her head resting on her folded arms. She sensed someone in the room to her left, keeping her breathing deep and in a rhythm, she waited for them to make the first move. She heard who ever it was move around behind her—near the bookshelf there was a soft thud noise like someone placed an item on the shelf, a bleep and a door closing. She sensed no one else in the room but waited a few moments before raising her head. The room was the same as usual except that her second meal they gave her was removed—uneaten, moving to the bookshelf she saw that there was books left on the shelf for her to read. Raising an eyebrow she read the spines—books she had not heard of before others she had. Taking a book at random, she opened the cover and started to read.

* * *

Jack was seriously wondering if anyone remembered that SG-1 were able to move around outside this cell a promise from the Great Mal'ook himself.

"Jack if you pronounce his name correctly maybe then he might remember his word." Daniel said calmly. Jack turned around from the force shield to everyone else… he had no idea he spoke allowed 'til he saw the look in his friends eyes.

"Ton'ik is just being precautious. We don't allow unauthorized people to wonder our base either sir. Unless they have passed all the tests of being a Goa'uld or other bad guy test." Same replied.

"I know that…I just don't like the fact that we have to sit and do nothing." Jack replied

"You could always stand and do nothing." Daniel piped up Jack glared at him in return but Daniel didn't see it as he was reading another thick book.

"Daniel, how come every time there is something with words on it you have to read?" Jack asked letting his annoyance show.

"Because Jack, it is one of the contributing factors in getting us out of situations." Daniel replied

"Oh really?" Jack asked skeptically Daniel looked up to Jack

"Yes really. It's either Sam using the technology to our advantage, my books or linguistic skills to diplomatically debate our way out, we get another SG team to rescue us then its your brute force." Daniel replied.

"Not true! My 'brute force' gets us out more times than when we need rescuing."

"Not to my knowledge" Teal'c replied leaving Sam to gulp down her giggles making a strange noise that Jack chose to ignore.

Ton'ik then chose that moment to come to the force field and allow SG-1 to go to their laboratories to run Sam's simulations on what she thinks went wrong. She was thinking that if two wormholes crossed together for even a split second everyone involved in the two different wormholes may have gotten 'bumped' into the other wormhole. Ton'ik allowed her to set up the equipment she needed to use in order to do her work… the equipment they used was not what she was used to, and Ton'ik was of no help. So that left Sam to do the try-and-error with her set up.

* * *

TBC

A/N

Please R&R (Read and Review not Rest and Relaxation LOL)

E.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

A/N

This is going to be Ton'ik's (are the ' in the right place?) point of view for the Australian side. I also have SG-1 talking about "Joe" as they have not yet realized that Jo is a she not a he…you will also find out why Jo doesn't quiet connect with the female staff in later chapters ;)

E.

* * *

_Before SG-1 are granted access to the research labs_

Chapter 3

Ton'ik was talking to Mal'uk about how to deal with the new guests that they have in the cells Ton'ik was getting irritable. He wanted Joey back as soon as possible. He hated the fact that Jo had to go on a mission with out his team but on a rookie team. It was not her place to teach them negotiations he was convinced that this "SG-1 team are responsible for Joey to have gone missing. Now Mal'uk was allowing them to have free reign of the facility leaving anything laying around!

"I do not think you are getting the full picture here, not only have these four come in with _**Teal'c **_but the one named Samantha wants access to our data base. If that is not proof that Apophis wants our base's location I don't know what is!" Ton'ik vented

"Ton'ik if Teal'c was part of Apophis's troops why would he have killed so many of his men? And why has he proclaimed him to be a false god?" Mal'uk asked reasonably.

"To weed out the non-believers and have them killed by Apophis." Ton'ik answered him as if Mal'uk was a child

"I do not think that is the case." Mal'uk replied signing some forms shrugging his concerns off

"Here go through the Stargate addresses and see if they are telling the truth, also send them something to eat and drink." Mal'uk ordered Ton'ik looked like he had more to say but he saluted Mal'uk and walked out of his office.

* * *

Jo was sitting on the bed staring at Lt. Erin, who was standing at the bookshelf patiently, with a look that Jo remembered her mum having when Jo wouldn't eat her veggies…it was one of "I have all day"

"Staring at me or the food won't make either one of us disappear." Lt. Erin said with a smirk, Jo moved so her back was against the wall knees drawn up chin resting on them.

"You might as well grab a book to read behind you. It will help you pass the time." Jo replied looking down at her sock covered feet. Lt. Erin unfolded her arms and let them drop to her sides.

"When I said the food tasted worse than it looked I didn't mean that it was so disgusting you can't eat it. The cook makes a nice meal and even better cake." The Lt. said.

"No offense to you cook or yourself or anyone in this galaxy, but I. am. Not. Hungry." Jo said

"You haven't eaten since you got here, Doc Frasier is threatening to place you in her care with an IV line." Erin said Jo knew that she should eat something and truth be told the meal—what ever Erin brought in, did smell nice but Jo couldn't bring herself to eat it. Not after the torture that she saw the men on her team go through with the meals they were given. The men calling out in pain, jerking around the floor while being electrocuted through the—Jo was brought out of her past by a strange beeping noise.

"Sorry thought this was on silent." Erin said when she turned off something in her pocket.

"What was that?" Jo asked before she could help herself. Erin grinned and sat at the chairs

"It was my alarm…to remind me to call mum to wish her a happy birthday." Erin replied Jo smiled, she remembered the last time she wished her mum a happy birthday it was when she was 7 and a half she took her mum a hand made card and gave it to her with a bunch of flowers.

"She's turning 50 this year, wow time gets by." Erin continued, "My sisters and I are planning this big surprise party for her, all her friends and family from the world are going to be at one big park… do you do anything special for your mum's birthday?" Erin asked Jo shrugged

"If I'm on my planet I take flowers to her, same as my dad." Jo replied still in the tight ball

"I'm sure they love that…does it mean anything in your culture?" She asked

"Shows that you love someone…though I remember mum prefers potted flowers to cut as potted they last longer…dad commented the way she looked after them it didn't matter they would die anyway." Erin noticed the first genuine smile from Jo since they met…she noticed the past tense though she wasn't going to pry into the cause of the past tense fearing it was worse than just "mum and dad are hosts".

"I know your not comfortable being around me…is it something I have done?" Erin joked lightening the mood.

* * *

Mal'uk walked down the corridor to see the other team members in the cell talking to another the one called Jack was bantering with Daniel with Sam trying to do something on paper. He could tell that they were military trained though he sensed they were not following the rules, as he tries to have this command but Ton'ik won't let go of the Jaffa military code. Yes should have it but not as strictly as he wants it. Mal'uk is surprised Jo can keep her temper with him, but then Joey is more like her mother than her father, much to Ton'ik's annoyance.

"If I may have your attention? Major Carter you are able to go to our labs and help our scientists there, Daniel if you like you can talk to our linguists, Teal'c and Jack may join either party." Mal'uk granted them.

"Thank you, we all appreciate this trust you are bestowing among us." Daniel said they walked down the corridor Mal'uk could not help but smile when he saw that Teal'c was apprehensive about leaving the cell, as much as he told Ton'ik he trusts Teal'c if there was one toe out of line with him he was going to be dropped off on the first unstable planet that they could find.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Daniel asked

"Bring Jo home that would be enough for me." Mal'uk replied

"We will do our best." Jack replied

* * *

Jo was asked to talk to the General of the planet so Erin escorted her out of her cell into an elevator. On the way to his office she saw that the men and women in the corridors in the uniforms she thought they were very, very similar to the US Air Force clothing, if the American TV shows that were viewed on Australian TV's were accurate. She noticed that some of the workers were not in any sort of uniform but were all dressed in similar clothing/colours. What she couldn't understand was the minimal level of saluting that was going around even she noticed that there were colonials among the Privates but only one or two were saluted.

Once she entered General Hammond's office she noticed that he was talking on a red Telephone saw her and hung up, she couldn't help but notice how much she was beginning to think this was a parallel universe. With America in charge of the Stargate system not Australia, would they have had any better luck than her people would?

"I thought you might want a different view other than the grey walls of the VIP rooms." Hammond said it was only Jo and the General in the room—this made Jo very nervous. She did like the trust he was showing her but she learnt from a young age the less people in the room the more pain they can inflict upon you.

"Is there something wrong Jo?" Hammond asked_ Play it cool Jo, anyone would think you're a rookie at this, you face the Goa'uld day in and day out this guy looks like he would think twice about swatting a fly at a Barbie. He wouldn't hurt you. _Jo thought to herself.

"No not all General." Jo replied sitting back in her chair ready for their latest 'chat'

"I'm sorry to say that my science team have been unable to find a way home for you just yet. We are not giving up—far from it. I just wanted you to know we haven't forgotten your plight." Hammond said. Jo took all her courage and spoke up.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Jo asked. Hammond looked taken back, Jo then thought he must not have understood her—_so much for this being the good ole' US of A _

"Permission granted." Hammond replied _Ok maybe it is…_

"After we spoke I too was trying to find a way home only to find most of my calculations and probable solutions would not be accurate enough to find your team. I was wondering if maybe I could have a reference point? It doesn't have to be your planet but of say a galaxy or a close planet with a Stargate?" Jo asked not expecting to have gotten this far General Hammond lent back in his chair looking as if he was weighing up his options.

"It's ok sir, I understand the enormity of what I asked please forget I mentioned it." Jo said quickly nerves finally getting the better of her.

"On the contrary you may be able to help us, my top astrophysicist is not here to help us and you know a lot more about what happened than what my scientists know please follow me." Hammond said as he got up Jo followed him from his office to another connecting room that looked like it holds meetings and behind the long highly polished wooden table is a glass notice board with dots over it.

"This is a map of the galaxy that we managed to put together from a planet near us called Abydos, I take it you heard about that planet?" Hammond said leaving his finger on Abydos and seeing the recognition on Jo's face

"Yes it was ruled by Ra for many generations some speculate since before the Ancient Egyptian's were alive others for only 10 or 11 generations depending in who you talk to." Jo replied stepping closer to the board then touching a planet

"My planet, the one I was heading to, is here if we use Abydos as a reference point I was heading from this planet." Jo said pointing to Earth "To this planet", Jo motioned to a planet near Abydos then she looked to General Hammond.

"It may help me to have an idea on where your missing team was heading from and to, to be able to work out how to get everything back to how I should be." Jo said looking at the General.

"Sorry, could you show me your world once more?" Hammond asked Jo pointed to the same planet again.

"My team was heading from here." Hammond said pointing to a planet opposite to Jo "And they were coming here…to Earth." Hammond said as he pointed to Earth.

"So two wormholes coming into the same planet and they got mixed up?" Hammond thought out loud.

"Maybe yes and Maybe no, before I was born my mum theorized that if for some reason two Stargate's were activated on one planet and somehow crossed the wormholes the Stargate may get confused as to what objects in the matter stream where headed to and get transferred to the wrong place. As I was heading to Australia and, I assume I am right, your team was heading to America we crossed paths and ended up here." Jo replied

"That is one big if." Hammond stated they spoke more about Jo's theory as they headed out of his office.

"Well it took over 20 years for my mum to be proven right, if that is what happened." Jo replied.

"What I don't understand is, if our Stargate's are on the same planet the how come we never met up before this?" Hammond asked handing Jo a cup of coffee that she had said she had not wanted in the mess err cafeteria err what ever he called it.

"Well I know when I was eight we; Australia that is, changed our 'number' so to speak." Jo informed him

"You can do that?" Second in command, head scientist Guy Faraway asked joining them

"Oh sure it's a matter of rearranging the crystals in the Gate's Telephone." Jo replied

"Gate's what?" Faraway asked

"Sorry the control panel." Jo replied

"Oh the DHD." Faraway said understanding her

"DHD? What is a DHD?" Jo asked

"Oh that's what we call it the Dial Home Device." Hammond replied

"Ahh better than what I call it…sir, if I may ask could I contact my people and see if your team ended up in my facility?" Jo asked

"That is so far the best idea I have heard." Hammond said standing up and taking Jo to Technician Harriman.

* * *

Ton'ik didn't like the intruders as he calls them. He was convinced they had some sort of mind altering drug on them to allow the rest of the base to fall into hero worship of them, he couldn't walk 100 paces with out hearing about: the "Smart Daniel Jackson" The 'wise Jack O'Neill" the "Outstanding Sam Carter" they were even happy to talk to Teal'c! the man who killed more men and women than they had baked dinners! It was insufferable, worse than anything he has yet (or ever will) face!

"Ton'ik glad I caught you; I was wondering if you knew where the power cords are kept?" Sam Carter asked

"Why do you require power cords?" Ton'ik asked wishing he could think of somewhere more important to go.

"Oh were doing an experiment in one of the labs but the power cord is too short." Sam replied not phased by his hostility.

"I do not have any that can help you." Ton'ik answered as he walked off.

"I can leave faster if I have one." Sam replied

"How many would you like?" Ton'ik asked guiding her to his stash

He and Sam were trying to add several together when Ton'ik was called away to the Stargate; he rushed to the Stargate to see that Jo was talking to them through a monitor on a metal device with strange wheels, almost like tank wheels.

"Hi Ton'ik glad you could make it." Jo said with a big grin

"Joey where are you?" Mal'uk asked

"Sir, I am on another planet trying to work out how to get home." Jo answered

"Tell us where you are we will come after you." Ton'ik replied

"Please that is not necessary have enough of their trust that I am out of harm's way. I was wondering did anyone else come in through the Stargate instead of me a day or so ago?" Jo asked

"Yes four: Col. O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c." Mal'uk replied Ton'ik noticed Jo looked away from the screen and spoke to someone else before looking at them again.

"Are they injured?" Jo asked

"They have not been injured by us." Ton'ik replied Jo looked over her shoulder again shook her head a few times before facing them again.

"Great, they would like to do a trade, me for them at a location that I will help them find because of our and their privacy treaties with other planets." Jo said

"Joey work everything out there and let us know the location and time. The other team will be returned with their weapons and everything else." Mal'uk replied

"Thank you sir, will check in when we sort things out here. Jo Hart out." Jo said before the screen goes blank.

"See Ton'ik these people are honorable they allowed Jo to talk to us and return her, she looks relatively unharmed." Mal'uk said walking with Ton'ik out of the gate hall to another area of the base.

"I still don't like it, why was she shaking her head? Why do they choose the location and time? My men can go to the place Jo is held and get her back, give me an hour." Ton'ik asked almost pleaded.

"No! They are not threatening us, Jo was not hiding anything or trying to tell us some secret agenda, you're just paranoid." Mal'uk said

"Yes and I have kept us all alive for over 30 years have I not?" Ton'ik asked

"Yes I understand you have." Mal'uk replied "But you are wrong on this occasion!" He stated

"I am right and I will prove it." Ton'ik replied

* * *

Jo turned around and faced the man with round glasses and white short hair.

"Thank you General and Technician I appreciate that gesture." Jo said as she stood up.

"Technician work with Jo and come up with a Stargate address and get Jo and our team home." General Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." They got to looking at different locations on the computer screens.

"Why didn't you just tell them you were half way around the world?" Technician asked

"To be honest they don't need to know." Jo replied Technician seemed happy with that answer and started to bring up different gate addresses for them to find

"Excuse me General Sir?" Jo asked knocking on his open door.

"Jo, how are the addresses coming?" Hammond asked

"Well we have narrowed it down to ten addresses we thought you might want to have the final say." Jo replied handing him the addresses in a manila folder.

Sam was using the technology to see if her latest theory would work when another man walked in the room, placed a tray loaded with food for Sam and Jack to eat before leaving again. Sam looked to Jack who raised an eyebrow—his way of asking her what she was thinking.

"Sir, I have been thinking…we have seen many men, but no women. For a population this civilized this is very strange." Sam replied

"Maybe no women want to work in a place like this…they may like their creature comforts like electricity?" Jack joked. Ton'ik walked in the room at the same time mentioned

"But for a population of over 100 men with no women is almost unheard of." Sam said

"To be honest Sam, there are 550 men in this facility and only one female—Jo. We used to have many female's here but we have been sought for high and low by many system lords that for the women and children's protection they have been moved to another planet for safety…unfortunately we didn't know at the time we had a traitor in our mists and the women were betrayed." Ton'ik replied

"Holy Hannah." Sam replied Jack's jaw tightened

"How long ago was that?" Jack asked Ton'ik took an orange from the tray

"13 years ago." He replied without hesitation,

"So Jo is the only female who works here?" Sam asked

"And highly protected" he replied, Sam saw that Ton'ik had the same expression on his face as her father and Jack when talking about young children.

"We are trying all we can to find what planet she is on." Sam said showing him the experiment she wanted to complete this time.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review

E.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Thank you to Eternal Destiny, Too Much Caf, everyone who put this story on Alert and IMed me... This chapter may seem confusing it was for me writing it...hopefully it will make sense LOL

E.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jo has spoken to us, it appears she in on your planet. Your people are working with Jo to find a suitable planet to meet on, and then everything will be back to normal." Ton'ik replied.

"That's great within a few hours you and Jo will be reunited." Jack said. Sam thinking there was no need to have the experiment running any longer went to shut down the simulation, but the simulation did not want to be shut down.

Sam couldn't help but feel the glare Jack was giving her, from his position in the 'cell' they were placed in again. He was sitting at the table with his foot resting on the other chair wrapped in a white bandage.

"Jack, Sam apologized Mal'uk thought it was funny and forgave us it's not like anything is broken." Daniel said trying to stop the hostility from Jack.

"I had a piece of metal the size of King Kong's finger embedded in my foot from an explosion and we are locked in a cell…yeah I can see the funny side." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Ton'ik said they will heal it in a moment they had to clean the lab first." Daniel soothed Jack looked at his foot to where it was bandaged the blood had stopped flowing but was going to be out of commission for a few days.

"There goes Saturday's hockey game." Jack said sorrowfully.

"Could watch it on the Television." Teal'c amended Jack's face lit up for the first time since the accident had occurred.

"Yeah everyone can come to my place have a few beers and pizza sounds great besides Carter now has to come as she stopped me from watching my favourite team playing." Jack said trying the guilt card but didn't work as effectively as he wanted it to as he was grinning.

"Every team is your favourite Jack." Daniel sighed while rolling his eyes

"Not true there is one team I hate." Jack rebutted

"Only because I said I liked them and that was because it was on a headline…and their Canadian and beat your team last match." Daniel stated Jack just grinned in return.

* * *

Jo and Harriman were waiting for General Hammond to make up his mind on what planet to 'swap' or 'trade' SG-1 for Jo on. Jo was showing him planets that were not friendly to outsiders while technician was showing Jo the plans for their M.A.L.P Jo had enough time to thank him for the blue prints when General Hammond came up with the planet P43-094 a planet that was to give the Australian's the idea that they would be away from Earth but close enough that they wouldn't feel that they were traveling too far.

"You know we are part of the same planet, we could just tell them you are here." Hammond replied Jo looked apologetic as she replied.

"Our base is hidden really, really well to anyone it would look like a sheep station in the middle of nowhere, if we are seen with planes that look like they are capable of traveling further than a few stations it will look strange and produce too many questions. This is a lot better for all of us." Jo replied.

"Your government knows you have a Stargate?" Hammond asked

"No." Jo replied, "Everything we use is run by crystals or through a generator in the barn."

"I see, well Technician dial the 'gate and let SG-1 come home." Hammond replied allowing Jo to talk to Mal'uk again this time to give the location of the planet they are to meet on.

Sam was pulled away from watching Deren'ik heal Jacks foot with a healing device by Mal'uk who claimed that they will be going to another planet to swap for Jo Hart's life Sam saw that Colonial O'Neill was dubious about that but they didn't have much choice after the lab experiment failed and they were back to square one. They went to what they called the control centre; it had a computer screen that acted like a TV next to the DHD a young girl was on screen with what looked like the SGC behind her.

"Mal'uk the leader of the facility has chosen for us to meet at a half way point. The chevrons are 2, 16, 25, 19, 10 and 20 excluding point of origin they would like to trade in an hour would that suit you sir?" The young girl asked in more military voice than Col. O'Neill can muster Sam was impressed

"Joey that sounds fantastic, we can meet earlier if you want?" Mal'uk almost begged her Jo left the screen and someone else came to view Sam tried not to laugh as technician what's-his-name looked at the screen confused.

"Uh hello, Jo had to help our leader for a minute we would be happy to make a trade in an hour we will be staying in front of the Stargate at all times eagerly awaiting your arrival." He looked very nervous Mal'uk looked extremely angry

"Where is Jo Hart? I demand to see her, if she does not arrive in the next two minutes by my watch one of your members will be killed." Mal'uk said after the man with the white hair and black glasses spoke.

"It's ok Sir, I'm here. We kinda have a problem we need to meet now meet us at the agreed planet now can you do it?" Jo asked

"Of course see you in five minutes Mal'uk out."

"See you sir." Jo said and saluted Mal'uk turned on SG-1

"Have you got all your belongings?" he asked

"Yes there back at the—"

"Go get them and meet us here." Mal'uk said then started talking in Goa'uld to Ton'ik who was looking like he wanted to shoot something.

"Daniel, should we be worried?" Jack asked as he saw that Daniel was listening as Sam and Teal'c went to collect their packs.

"No, Ton'ik is getting our weapons." Daniel replied as Ton'ik walked passed Mal'uk looked to Jack and Daniel.

"What resistance will my men be facing with your men?" Mal'uk asked

"There will probably be one or two Teams to come in through the Stargate with Jo about four or eight men and women with P-90's for protection." Jack replied

"How many Jaffa?" Mal'uk asked

"Only Teal'c, Bra'tac if he is at the SGC and wanted to come for the ride." Jack replied Mal'uk looked at him for a few seconds

"I believe you. Herrin'ae take your team and another with you to guide SG-1 through the Stargate to meet with Jo." The man who was drinking coffee nodded and went to get his team he left the same time Sam and Teal'c came in.

"Good, good you will be leaving when Herrin'ae comes with his team." Mal'uk replied as Ton'ik handed them their weapons Jack made sure it was working properly but made Ton'ik go for his Zat gun

"Its ok just making sure it was in working order no threat." Jack replied Ton'ik continued to glare at him the two teams came up to the 'gate and SG-1 followed while Herrin'ae dialed the gate address.

"Thank you for your hospitality party at our place next time." Jack quipped as he walked through the gate.

* * *

Jo and SG teams 4 and 7 were already at the planet when SG-1 and her 'family' arrived. The marine's who were on 'swap' duty as they dubbed it were checking out the perimeter while the other team SG-4 Jo thought it was, were looking at the unusual plants and wildlife Jo had to admit it was strange going to a planet that had a green sky, brilliant blue grass, birds that were twice the size of a golf ball swiftly moving from shrub to shrub, but what was even more amazing was the animal that was a cross between a rabbit and a hamster it was…interesting. When they arrived, the leader of the Marine's told them to go check the perimeter at 20 meters and with out question they would all fan out while the exploration teams looked around. Jo was waiting anxiously for her people to come get her. It wasn't like the American's treated her badly—far from it, but she liked home. She was comfortable with her own people it may sound strange but growing up with 557 men on base and another 300 off world and being the only female it felt strange to get put into female company. The men were great they spoke about blokey stuff; cars, football, guns things she knew but the girls spoke about foreign objects like; makeup, mousse (come on it's a dessert people) and fashion. No when she got to Australia and be herself, again it will be perfect. The marines arrived the same time the gate opened the American's raised their weapons when the seventh symbol locked Jo saw her favourite 'uncle' Ton'ik step through the gate with his weapon raised and the rest of the new comers come in.

"Hold your fire." Jo shouted at the same moment the older man wearing black sunglasses and short hair said; they walked down the gate's stairs as the other party moved forward

"Tek ma te Ton'ik." Jo greeted him saluting him the Jaffa way

"Jo Anne you too." Ton'ik said the swapping went well the American's as agreed by with Jo went to one planet then another so they would not know each other's address. When the American's had left the Aussies then walked through catching up on what had happened while Jo was away.

"Jo you know how you wanted a new office?" Herrin'ae asked as they were about to step through the water substance of the Stargate

"Yes." Jo asked

"Well your getting one, the female Sam blew it up."

"WHAT?" Jo said walking through the gate

* * *

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked into the SGC to see General Hammond standing at the base of the ramp.

"SG-1 welcome home." Hammond greeted them SG-1 and the other 2 SG teams walked up to him.  
"Thank you sir, there's no place like home." Jack quibbled to him.

"After you have your post mission check up we will have a debriefing." Hammond ordered SG-1 made it as far as the blast doors when they saw Senator Kinsley walk up to General Hammond.

"How dare you let that woman escape? She can take with her…" SG-1 were unable to hear any more before they were pushed along 'nicely' by the other SG teams.

"Well you are all in good health. Seems the people you were with seem to know how to look after humans." Janet said while putting away her stethoscope. Sam got off the examination table and stood next to Jack who had no signs of injury.

"So you have no idea what planet we were on?" Daniel asked Janet

"No all I know was she was a 20ish woman, who has seen enough Goa'uld battles in her time. You better get going to the mission debrief." Janet said shoving them out of the infirmary.

"Why is Kinsley here anyway?" Jack asked out loud to his team just before they walked in the briefing room. Kinsley was sitting at the opposite end of the table to Hammond looking like he as a beehive under his bonnet.

"SG-1 please sit down." Hammond

"Senator Kinsley, General." SG-1 said as they took their usual seats

"Senator Kinsley is here as he wants to hear more about your time with the other Stargate people." Hammond replied. Jack could see Hammond was trying to hide something with the last part of the sentence.

"Would you care to elaborate for us General?" Jack asked instead of Hammond replying it was Kinsley who jumped in.

"We had a Joanne Hart with us who had the knowledge to help us fight the Goa'uld and yet we had to let her walk back to her people before I could talk to her." Kinsley said sounding like a small child who was denied a treat when he felt entitled to one.

"What information did Joanne Hart give you?" Teal'c asked to either the General or Senator.

"Only the solution to where you were and where she was traveling from and to. It appears that when two wormholes join together the travelers can get sent to the wrong destination." Hammond replied.

"Sir, that's theoretically impossible the chances of that happening are… astronomical." Carter stated.

"Are you able to tell us anything about the planet you were on?" Kinsley asked

"it was run by a group of over 500 Jaffa of different sects some Hathor, some Hatshepsut, some Cronus, it was also made of Tok'ra tunnels." Daniel replied

"And?" Kinsley prompted when it was made clear Daniel wasn't going to continue

"The Tok'ra tunnels let an explosion echo for sometime." Carter continued.

"So after two days of being on another planet that is all you can tell me?" Kinsley replied

"Oh for cryin' out loud. We were locked in a cell for a few hours while they went through our "We have no idea how we got here" speech. When it became apparent that we could help them Daniel went off talking to a historian with Teal'c Carter and I were in a science lab trying to work out how to fix the problem…well Carter was I was getting bored." Jack answered Kinsley didn't look that happy with the report he had received.

"Were they hostile?" He asked Daniel leant forward with his hands clasped together and looked at Kinsley in the eye.  
"We were not harmed by them." Daniel replied

"Interesting wording "By them" who did harm you?" Kinsley asked

"Remember that explosion I told you about earlier? An experiment went wrong and Col. O'Neill received some shrapnel in his foot that the Jaffa healed for him before we were 'traded' for Hart." Sam replied. Kinsley didn't look happy with the result.

"See Senator, by sending Joanne Hart home I didn't deny you a thing." Hammond replied.

"Permission to speak freely?" Sam asked

"Granted" Hammond replied before Kinsley could say anything

"What would you want to ask Joanne Hart?" Sam asked

"Tactical questions to help fight the Goa'uld. From Dr. Frasier's medical report Ms. Hart showed no signs of being or was a host to a Goa'uld, yet she seems to have lived with over 500 Jaffa without being one herself… is that a choice that the Jaffa agreed on or has she some natural defence against them?" Kinsley asked

"You mean you wanted to experiment on her?" Daniel asked Kinsley looked furious at the question but didn't deny it.

* * *

Sorry have to end it there I know I'm mean

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, read, and sent IM's to me I appreciate it a lot.

E


End file.
